Lines in the Sand
by Cursed One
Summary: A retelling of kotor


A man is his mid thirties sat on the bridge of the Republic capital ship, the Endar Spire. His auburn hair slicked back except for a few rebellious strands that hung by his light brown eyes. The stars stretched out before him as finished the last of his reports.

An ensign approached from behind him, "Commander Onasi, there is an incoming communication from Coruscant." Carth Onasi nodded and retreated to his waiting room. The walls of the room were bare save several metals that he had received over his years with the Republic. He sat down at the desk and turned on the holo-emitter.

The figure of a woman stood in a pale blue light, "Good to see you again, Commander Onasi. How is your patrol of the Outer Rim?"

"As well can be expected Admiral Dodonna. We've had several incursions with the Sith but nothing major to report."

The small female nodded, "I've received orders from the Senate to assign a ship to escort the Jedi Bastila thru the Outer Rim, your name immediately came to mind. She's on some type of mission for the Jedi Council. No details, but what more can we expect from Jedi."

Carth gave the admiral a wary smile, "It would be an honor to escort Bastila. I've heard a lot about her and her Battle Mediation."

The Admiral sighed, "And unfortunately, so have the Sith. Darth Malak has been pursuing her since her help in several key victories we have had. There is a strong possibility that you will run into a lot of resistance."

"Understood, when can we expect the Jedi to join us and how many?" Carth pulled a datapad out of the desk.

"There is Bastila herself and five other Jedi that will be accompanying her. She and the Jedi are in charge of this mission, so you'll to put up with them for the time being. They will have some requests for you when they come on board. You'll be docking with the Yavin 4 space port and receiving them there. Thank you for doing this Carth, may the Force be with you, Admiral Dodonna out."

The image faded and Carth was alone again. He sat there for a moment thinking,_ I'm going to postpone my hunt for a time._ He pushed back his chair and went back to the bridge, "Ensign Ulgo, we are changing course to the Yavin 4 space docks." The young ensign turned in his seat and saluted, "Yes sir Commander. Changing course to Yavin 4." Carth took his seat as the ship prepared to enter hyperspace.

Bastila watched from the viewing window in the space port as the Endar Spire was preparing to dock. She worried that the plan the Council wouldn't work, that she would fail them and the Republic, and then Republic would fall. She could not let them happen, no matter the cost. The umbilical cord from the capital ship was finally secure. The five other Jedi accompanying her took up their points as they enter the ship.

The commander stood at the end of the hall waiting to greet them, "Welcome to the Endar Spire, I am Carth Onasi. I was told that I was expecting some requests before we left the space dock." Bastila nodded at one of her fellow Jedi and they went with Commander Onasi to the bridge. Like all Jedi she wore a plain brown robe, but it could not hide what the galaxy perceived as beauty or the sense of arrogance that the title of Jedi had. Her blue gray eyes were calm and devoid of emotion and her chocolate brown hair was bound tightly in two short ponytails. She thought once more about the things that must be done and the person she seemed to haunted by. She would come, the Force would assure that much, but when she arrived only the Force could see that far.

Carth stared at the 'requests' the Jedi have made. Might as well have taken over the ship the way they were issuing orders, but the strangest they gave him was a transfer request of a woman by the name of Alora Scout from the White Lightening. Carth opened the line to the captain, "Captain," the small older man appeared on the holo-emitter, "I have a requested transfer of someone by the name of Alora Scout."

The old man chuckled, "Wasn't aware that anyone knew she was here. I'll see if she's up to it. She doesn't have an official position with the Republic so I can't make her go."

Carth lend back in his chair, "Why in the hell would the Jedi request the transfer of someone who isn't even an officer?"

The image shrugged its shoulder, "I stopped trying to figure out their kind years ago. We are about a day away if we change course now. I'll talk to Alora; she's never been one to turn down an opportunity to help. See you in 24 hours Commander Onasi." The image faded and Carth was alone with his thoughts.

A Republic soldier walked into the droid bay of the battle ship White Lightening. Alora knelt by one of the ship's utility droid. Her short raven black hung about her face as she worked, her black eyes concentrating on the droid, her tan skin stood out against the white color of the ship. The soldier smiled as he walked silently up to her, "Alora!" his voice rang.

She jumped back slamming her hand against the casing of the droid, "Damn it! That hurt, Rand."

Alora cradled her hand as Rand laughed, "Sorry."

"No you're not," she glared at him, "What do you want? You're on duty so it can't be just to annoy me."

Rand finished wiping the tears from his eyes, "Captain wants to talk to you, something important by the sounds of it."

Alora reached inside and pulled out the hydrospanner she was using, closed the casing, and reactivated the droid, "I'll have to work on you a little later, ok?" The droid let out a series of whistles. "Yes, I promise."

Rand scratched his head, "how can you understand that noise?" Alora smiled and pushed him, "because I'm smarter then you Republic grunts, that's why." Rand shrugged as he escorted Alora to the turbo lift. She had rarely got to visit the command deck during her nine month stay on board.

She strolled on the command deck and greeted the captain, "Sorry to keep you waiting Captain." The old man turned and looked down at her hands noting the oil on her hands, "I see that you were in the droid bay again," she moved her hands behind her back, "Don't worry Alora, that's not why I called you. I received a message that you are needed on another ship."

"Another ship, what would they need my help for?" Alora combed her bangs back.

"Not sure, but they requested your presence there. It might be the knowledge you have of the Outer Rim, it's certainly been a great help here. Or maybe your translating skills. We changed course to Yavin 4 to meet up with the Endar Spire and resupply. No one can force you to go since you are not an official member of the Republic military," the old man placed his hand on her shoulder, "and maybe you can find what you are looking for there."

Alora sighed, "If they need me, then I will be there." The old man nodded and turned back around. Alora walked back to the turbo lift and punched the button for the crew quarters. It didn't seem so long ago now, being pulled from a drifting escape pod, and being healed of all her wounds save two. The turbo lift doors opened and she made her away to the room she been allowed to bunk in since she recovered. She pack the few things she owned; a blaster, a corision blade, a collection of hydro spanners, and the only thing she truly had before, a small necklace given to her by her mother. She set the backpack on the bed and striped out of the tech uniform. She stood there for a moment reaching behind her, feeling the scar that still marked her flesh, the burn mark stretched from the small of her back to her shoulders. She sighed and kicked open the footlocker at the foot of her bed. There was the set of civilian cloths she had bought at one of the many pit stops the ship had made and under it was standard Republic combat suit. The ugly yellow, orange, and red suit was given to her after she was brought on board; there was no point in taking it with her. Alora pulled out the civilian cloths, a simple pair of brown pants, a white long sleeved shirt and a brown pocketed vest. Tucking the tech uniform into the small pack there was little left to do, but wait till they arrived.

Alora left the crew quarters for the last time and left to the command deck once more. A few of the crew stood outside their quarters to wish her well, some offered several pieces of advice, and the rest simple gave a wave good bye. As she stood alone in the turbolift she thought,_ perhaps it was time to leave, time to move on._ The chores of fixing droids had kept her mind occupied, but she doubted her new captain would be so lenient as to let her play with the droids or spar off with the soldiers. The door to the lift opened. Alora stared as the crew stood lined up to the exit of the ship. "What is all this?" she stepped out of the lift.

Rand stepped in beside her, "Well, we thought that you needed a proper farewell. We couldn't just let you walk away without saying bood bye."

Alora gave a small pained smile, "Thank you, all of you. I don't deserve this. I am a civilian, not a soldier."

Rand laughed, "You more then earned this Alora. I am going to personal ensure that the commander of the Endar Spire knows that you are the best thing that has happened here in a long time." Rand motioned for her to continue, "After you."

Alora shook her head and moved along the line accepting thanks and offers of good luck. The Captain stood in front of the umbilical, "Alora, we were like an angel the day you were brought on board and now you leave us. You have saved all of us at least once during your stay," he motioned one of the soldiers forward, " we give you this as a show of our appreciation."

Alora accepted the small package and carefully opened it, "Echani armor?" Inside the box was a light green combat suit used by the warrior race called Echani. They were hard to come by since the Echani kept there secrets just that, a secret. "Thank you," was all Alora could say. The Captain nodded and Rand escorted her out of the ship and into the space port.

Like most ports she had ever been to, people were running in every direction for this and that, traders and merchants yelled about how there stuff was better then their competitors, and the other travels were searching for a place to rest for a moment. Alora and Rand walked silently thru the crowd of people. Alora watched as a number of Republic soldiers lounged in the cantina drinking one drink or another.

Rand stopped and looked at the two soldiers posted outside on of the docks, "I think that's your ride," he pointed.

Alora let out a sigh, "I guess this is the final good-bye then. Promise me one thing." Rand looked down at her, "What?"

He watched as she got that far off look in her eyes again, "That you won't get yourself killed. Transfer off that ship. I have a bad feeling that if you stay there you will die."

Rand choked, "What? You can't be serious." Alora shook her head and moved to the docked ship. Rand paused, thinking back to the time she saved three people from an overloaded power station by hacking into the command system and changing their orders. He quickly stored that thought away and sprinted after her.

She began talking to one of the soldiers when he caught up with her, "Alora Scout, I'm here at the request of your commander."

The soldier eyed her and then pulled out a datapad, "We've been expecting you."

Rand spoke up, "I would like the permission to speak with your commander as well."

The soldier cocked an eyebrow at him, "We leave in one hour standard hour, so you better be off by then." The soldiers moved aside and they both entered the umbilical to the ship. The design was the same as the White Lightning's but the hall of the ship had a lot more blaster marks and repairs done. "Looks like they were trying to take on the Sith fleet by themselves," Alora commented out loud. Once on the other side the crew members ignored them for the most part as they busied themselves with the task of readying the ship.

Carth turned around to see a woman and a man watching the crew as they worked. The woman stood a little taller then most human females, her black hair was short enough that it refused to stay tucked behind her ears, her eyes looked almost black at a distance. Her outfit was plain with a long sleeved shirt, a vest and a pair of brown pants. The man was dressed in a standard military combat suit, his green eyes scanned the bridge and his brown hair was tucked under the helmet. _This must be Alora Scout_, Carth thought to himself as he walked toward the two. The man saluted, "Commander, this is Alora Scout. She has come at your request." The young man's voice was filled with a veiled warning.

"I am Carth Onasi. Welcome on board. I understand that you are a civilian."

"I am, sir," her eyes wondered to the crew moving about.

The young man pulled out a datapad, "The captain was hoping for an opportunity to speak with you before you left. This has her service record on it, but there were some other things he wanted to talk about."

Carth accepted the datapad, "Yes, I was planning on seeing him once you arrived. Ensign Ulgo."

The young man with snow blonde hair rose and walked toward them, "Yes, sir?"

"This is Alora Scout. She will be your bunkmate during her stay here. Show her to her quarters."

The soldier from the White Lightening looked down at Alora and pulled her into a hug, "You be carefully. I won't be around to save you this time around."

Alora pushed back from him, "And don't forget what I told you." She pushed him off and nodded for the Ensign to proceed.

The man watched her till she disappeared behind the lift door, "permission to speak freely Commander Onasi?" Carth nodded. "She is special, not just to me, but to the crew of the White Lightening. Don't think less of her because is a civilian. She can hold her own in a fight, fix and upgrade droids, hack into enemy systems, and she's not a half bad field medic. If I ever hear that you mistreated her while she is on board I'll find you and make you sorry."

Carth starred at the young man, his eyes boring into him. "I didn't request for her transfer, the Jedi want something from her," Carth motioned back to the dock, "and I need to speak to your Captain before we leave." The young man saluted and turned on his heels.

The young man remained silent after the encounter on the bridge. He guided Carth back to the ship. Once on board, Carth was greeted by an older gentleman, "I am Captain Tom Wilfort."

Carth extended his hand and Tom shook it, "Good to see you in person. I assume you wanted to talk about Miss Scout." The old man laughed, "Yes, but in my office. There are certain details that you should be made aware of."

Alora followed Ensign Ulgo thru the ship to the crew quarters. The room was plain and undecorated save the two beds, two footlockers, and a couch. "I usually sleep on the one to the right if you want to take the left," Ulgo's voice was strong, loud, and unafraid.

"So," Alora tossed her bag on to the bed, "Do I call you Ensign Ulgo, or do you have a first name?"

"Trask," he answered simply, "I have to get back up to the bridge."

Alora sighed as the door shut behind him, "This is not going to be fun." She sat down thinking about what to do now. She thought back to her first impression of Commander Onasi. He had bags under his light brown eyes and his auburn hair was simply slicked back. He carried himself like a soldier, back straight, arms to the side, and eyes forward. There was something haunting behind his eyes. Alora shook the thought off and decided she had better be on the bridge to help Commander Onasi, and to find out what exactly they wanted from her. She stuffed the pack into the footlocker and then made her way back to the bridge. Unfortunately, although the lay out of the ship was similar, she soon discovered that this ship wasn't identical. Where the lift should have been there was a dead end, "Sith spit," she cursed and then began wondering the halls. Alora wondered for an hour before someone stopped to ask her where she was going to. Alora told them the bridge and they were kind enough to lead her to lift before going about their duties. The ship had left the dock and now was going; somewhere as the stars stretched out as the ship enter hyperspace. Alora walked up to one of the officers, "Is Commander Onasi around?"

The young male officer turned, "You shouldn't be on the bridge unless you are called for."

A female officer turned, "He did say he wanted to talk to her when he got a chance though." She was instructed to take a seat out of the way and wait for Onasi to come out of his office.

Alora took a seat at one of the empty communications chairs and listened to the comm. chatter. Most of it was useless chatter from one part of the ship to another, but one conversation sparked her interest. "Those damn Jedi," a male voice echoed thru the comm., "I'd like to skin Bastila personally." "Calm down, Hillcrest," an older, more mature voice answered. "NO! I refuse to be near these Jedi anymore, all those damn questions about everything, but especially about that new girl. I only saw her once on the bridge when she came on board. I don't even know what the hell her name is!" "Alora Scout and I don't know why there are so interested her either. I heard some rumors that she was a scout before she ended up on the republic ship that docked at Yavin. She's been all over the galaxy and knows hundreds of languages if the rumors are to be believed. Ever spent some years in the unexplored regions." "Please," the younger man replied, "If she was really so good she would be on Corescant working for the Senate or for a Hutt." "Sith's spit boy! She's not some pretty little thing to joke around about. One of the soldiers from the ship use to spar with her and she has enough skill to take on five soldiers at once, and not just regular soldiers, the elite ones." Alora flipped the channel,_ great, that didn't take long._

"Miss Scout," she heard Commander Onasi's voice.

"Sorry," she jumped out of the chair and stood up, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Don't worry about it," he motioned for her to his waiting room, "I was told you wanted to see me."

Alora stepped into the room , noting the lack of decorations, "Yes, I was curious as to how you knew where I was and why you guys asked me to be here? I don't know anything that would be incredibly useful."

Onasi shut the door behind him and sat at his desk, "Most of what you want to know is classified, but I will tell you what I can. We knew where you were because of a report filed by Captain Wilfort the day you were pulled you from your escape pod. The requesters of the order did not make it known to me why you were asked to be here."

Alora's shoulders slumped, "I take it this one of those don't ask because we're just soldiers following orders thing."

Carth stared at her, "I…ah."

"Sorry to have wasted your time, I'll be working in the droid bay, if you don't mind; I can't just sit on my hands while you people decide if I'm worth your time." Alora left the Commander puzzled in his waiting room.

Alora had spent the next week of her life in utter boredom. She sat next to an new T3 unit that had short sorted. Fixing droids helped to past the time, but she missed the familiar faces she had become so accustom to. Rand had left the biggest hole though, he had been on duty when she woke up and he was there when she left. His smiling face had been a source of comfort even in when the Sith had boarded their ship and made their way toward them, "I promise that as long as I'm alive that these Sith won't touch you." He had promised that to her and she promised the same in turn. He was like the older brother that had been lost to her. Alora finished with the droid, washed her hands of the grease, and headed back to the crew quarters. She had been involved in three different fights, and won each. Alora wasn't certain why they all choose to pick a fight with her. Probably because they had heard the rumors about the elite soldiers. They weren't totally untrue, they were elite soldiers, but it was just sparring against five people. It didn't help that her bunkmate was never around. She hadn't seen Trask Ulgo since the first day she was on board. The crew of the ship moved to the side of the hall she made her way back to her quarters. The worst part was the nightmares she had suffered since the accident were getting worse and occuring more frequently. They were nothing more then an annoyance before but she could barely sleep. The faces that had once been a blur were becoming clearer. She opened the door and entered the room. Alora pulled off her tech uniform and pulled out the sheets to her bunk. She lay there thinking about the way her life seem to be going, no where. Silence echoed thru the empty room as she slept.

Carth stood on the bridge listening to the various sounds of the electronics and the chatter of the crew. He had not spoken to Miss Scout since she had come to the bridge. The three fights she had been involved in were minor, but the soldiers were very impressed by the show. The first fight had been against three well trained soldiers. They had taken up residencce in the brig for setting up the next two encounters . The last fight she had been out numbered 10 to 1 and still came out on top. All of the soldiers that were involved had been questioned by one of the Jedi on board and one of the officers suggested that the Jedi were responsible for the fights.

The Jedi were in command of the vessel to Carth's great dismay. They had the crew running in circles and offered no explanation. They were currently in the Taris system in the Outer Rim. The central world, Taris, was nothing but city like Coruscant. "Commander," one of the soldiers turned, "We have a Sith war ships incoming."

"Damn, open the ship comm.," the soldier nodded to him, "All hands to battle stations, incoming Sith." Carth looked out the window at not one, but a fleet of Sith ships, "Get the Jedi up on the bridge now," one the soldiers saluted and ran off.

"Trask," Carth turned to the young Ensign, "go and get our civilian. She may have come on this mission by choice, but I'll not let a civilian die on my ship."

"Sir, my place is here. Any other," Trask began to object.

"Do as I command Ensign," Carth dismissed him and hurried to readying his ship for the attack. Trask growled to himself before leaving the bridge.

Alora heard Carth over the inner comm. Alora quickly rummaged thru her footlocker and found the Echani armor. She slipped into it as it shaped itself to her showing off the curve of her body and then put her civilian outfit on top of it. Alora had taken the chance earlier and helped herself to the weapons in the ship armory. She strapped two pistol blasters to her thighs and two vibroblades that collapsed into hilt on her belt. She picked up her pack and headed out for the door. The door opened and Trask stood in front of her.

Trask eyes the blasters and the sword, "Good, we have to get to the bridge. Commander Onasi says that a civilian's blood will not be spilled on his ship." With that he turned around and headed back down the hall. Trask lead her down the halls cautiously as the sounds of the explosion echoed thru the ship.

"They're after Bastila," Trask announced, "There's no way this ship will hold off against a fleet. Commander Onasi will have the Jedi on the first escape pod." Track took something off his wrist and handed it to Alora, "Take this. It's a wrist communicator. All the soldiers on the Endar Spire have one and something happen to me you can contact someone."

Alora pushed up her sleeve and put it on over her armor, "I don't think we'll need to worry about that," she felt the ship shift, "Unless of course we get boarded before we can get to the bridge."

Trask growled, "Now we'll have to fight our way there." Alora simply nodded and Trask lead on. It wasn't long till they the two of them saw a squad of Sith troopers marching their way. Alora grabbed Trask from behind and pulled him into a doorway. She pressed her finger to her lip to silence him.

"Group A, take the north wing, B take the east, and the rest of you follow me." Alora peeked around the doorway to see the Sith covered from head to two in silver armor, their faces covered by a black visor. The squads spilt up and one headed their way. Alora pulled her pistols out and aimed straight ahead of her; Trask eyed her curiously before taking out his and waiting. The Sith began to march by and the two of them opened fire. Sparks danced across their armor as the shots made contact The Sith didn't have nearly time to react before the five faceless soldiers lay motionless on the floor.

Alora looked over at Trask, his eyes fixed on the bodies. "These were your first," Alora stated.

"Yea, I've never killed anyone before. In training it was always machines that looked like people."

Alora understood, she dimly remember first time she had killed someone in self-defense, the feeling of guilt and betrayal never went away but dimmed in time. "We have to keep moving," Alora stepped over one the bodies, "It won't be long before the Sith figure out that this group is dead and come back to to check it out." Trask straighten and stepped out in the hall once more. Trask checked around the corner with his pistol drawn and then turned around the corner. Alora followed his lead. He watched as a number of Sith passed them by and then motioned Alora to come. Trask watched the way she moved as came toward him, 'like an elite soldiers' was the only way he could compare it to. Alora got in front of him and looked around the next corner, "Have you got any grenades?" Trask opened one of the pouches at his belt and handed her a small frag grenade. She pulled the pin and threw it. The blast rocked the ship and the screams of the soldiers followed. Trask ran into the open and pointed his blaster down the hall. He gave the all clear, "We should have a clear run to the turbolift from here." Trask ran forward and Alora ran after him. They made it inside the turbolift and the door closed. "There won't be enough space to use blasters safely. I hope your not just sporting the blade because it looks good," Trask took a blade from his belt.

Alora tucked the blasters back into the holsters and unclipped the hilts, "I was never very fashionable." The blade shot forward and Alora looked over to Trask, "Hope you can fight greenie."

Trask's hand shook as his blade shot out, "No problem." They felt the turbolift stop and the doors opened wide. The bridge was crowded with Sith and Republic troops. Alora charged straight into the battle. She struck down the nearest Sith trooper. Trask watched her, her movements were smooth and powerful. She danced with her blades as if she was born with them in her hands. Trask shook himself out of the daze and charged into the battle, chopping and hacking at any that crossed his path. Alora jumped back as the last of them were killed by an overloaded transformer.

"It looks like they abandoned the bridge," Alora kicked one of the corpses.

"They must have retreated to the escape pods." Trask walked up by her, "We should hurry. They may want Bastila alive but they couldn't careless about the rest of us."

"Lead the way," Alora made the blades collapse into the hilt and pulled out her blasters again. Trask did the same and lead the way out of the bridge to the starboard escape pods. Trask opened up on of the doors and looked down the hall and waved her on. Alora crept down the hall to the next corner and looked, there were no signs of blaster fire anywhere. Alora bit down on her lip as she motioned for Trask to advance.

When he reached her he pointed to a door on the left, "That door will give us the best route to the escape pods." She and Trask moved to the door and Trask motioned her thru the door. Alora slowly moved turned the nearest door. The hall felt…wrong somehow, but she waved Trask foward anway. She watched as he started at a ran toward. Then he stopped and stared down the hall. Alora followed his eyes down the hall.

A tall man in silver chest armor carrying a lightsaber walked into the hall. He looked at them as if they were bugs to be stepped on, "And where are you going? I could feel you coming." He address them as he walked slowly toward them, "My master would be most pleased if I could bring someone like you to him."

"Trask," Alora motioned him toward the door, "The two of us couldn't take on a Dark Jedi. We need to leave now!" Trask moved slowly toward the door still facing the man as he walked ever closer. Alora pushed the button and the door opened.

"Go, I'll cover your escape," Trask stated as he glared at the dark Jedi him.

"No, Trask, we can close the blast door and buy ourselves a couple of minutes," Alora pulled him toward the door.

"No," Trask didn't move, "I think that this is my time. Go, help Commander Onasi. He'll need you." Trask turned and looked into Alora's eyes, "Swear to me that you will help him."

"I swear," Alora tried to pull him toward the door again. Trask freed his arm and shoved her away, "May the Force be with you." Alora had just stumbled beyond the door way when Trask shot at the door controls. Alora watched as a red lightsaber cut Trask down. "NO!" Alora got up and pounded on the now sealed door, "Trask!"

"Trask! Where the hell are you?"

Alora jumped as the wrist communicator came nosily to life. "Trask is dead. There is a dark Jedi on board," Alora cleared her throat as she heard the hiss of the lightsaber coming thru the door.

"Ok, I see you on the ship security system. You're almost to my location, but there is a small squad of Sith soldiers in your way," the voice echoed.

"How many?" Alora tucked her blasters away.

"Seven." Alora brought her blade back out. She took a deep breath, centering herself, and charged around the corner. The Sith were watching intently at the door in front of them and never saw her coming. She thrust her blade down cutting into the armor of one of them. A second turned only to see her twin blades coming down toward his neck. The last five now turned and looked at their fallen comrades. They each took out a vibroblade and advance slowly toward her. The first cut down trying to catch her off guard. Alora blocked, turned, and kicked the soldier in the midsection. He clanged loudly against the floor as the rest charged.

Carth watched as the girl ran down the hall and took down two of them before the soldiers could ever react. The two blades gleamed red in her hands as she blocked each of the two soldiers sword that were now attacking her. Her body turned and twisted as she dodged their blades. She pierced one of the soldier's chest armor and then spinning to the second catching him squarely in his midsection. After helping the one she kicked up, the three remaining Sith stared at her as her blades gleamed with blood of their companions as she prepared for the next attack. The three stood there for moment, planning their next move. Then all three charged at her at once. He watched Alora run toward the wall and defy gavity as she ran up the wall and flipped over the three soldiers, striking down two of them as she landed behind them. She charged with both blades pointed at the last one, impaling him on her blades. She pushed the body off her blades with her foot.

Carth opened the door. Alora turned at the door, weapons ready, and saw Carth Onasi standing there.

"Let's go. I don't think the ship is going to hold together much longer," he motioned her toward the escape pods.

Alora nodded and retracted her blades. Carth looked at her eyes. When they had meet on the bridge her eyes had softness to them, but now, fresh from a battle, they were like an endless void that threatened to consume anyone who got to close. Carth heard a door open.

She turned in horror to see the Dark Jedi moving around the corner toward them with his lightsaber drawn and ready.

"Come on, that dark Jedi is not going wait for us," Alora ran up to Carth. "What the hell are you waiting for?" Alora tugged at his arm.

The Sith, enjoying the panic he was causing as he advanced, laughed.

"I can't move," Carth growled thru his teeth.

Alora took her eyes off the Sith and watched as his limbs shook with effort. Carth watched as she grabbed her blasters out, shotting up at one of the pipes on the wall. Steam sprayed into the dark Jedi's path, the steam was super heated and no one would survive walking straight thru it. Carth felt her arms move around his waist, "He will not get you," he heard her grunt as she dragged him toward the escape pod. She bent over top of him as she squeezed them thru the hatch way. She pushed him into on of the chairs and reached for the hatch. The dark Jedi cleared the steam just in time to see the hatch close and the escape pod launch away from the Endar Spire.

Alora moved back to Carth, "Can you move yet?" his head shook slightly. She sighed and then began strapping him into the seat, preparing them for their crash landing. She quickly inspected her work before sitting herself down. Thru the hatch window the bright light of the ship's final moment filled the small pod. Alora sighed as she snapped the last buckle of her safety belt and waited. Her heart raced inside the chest as the pod began to shake as it entered the atmosphere. She looked across at the man who sat opposite of her, his eyes squeezed shut, as the pod slammed into the planet Alora felt her buckle snap and the world retreated into darkness.

Carth flexed his arms as whatever that Sith did wore off. He opened his eyes and looked at Alora. Her head lay on her shoulder. Carth undid his buckle and moved over to her. "Alora," he brushed her cheek feeling something wet. His fingers had traces of red, he lifted her head and saw a small stream of blood coming down from above her hair line, "Not good." He reached down to unbuckle the belt. _The buckle must have snapped when we crashed._ He lifted the woman over his shoulder and opened the hatch.

He looked around at the city of sky scrapers that lines the night skies. They had landed on a platform of some kind. The street was empty, but unless Carth was wrong, he doubted that it would stay that way. He quickly ran across the street into on of the alleyway. _Alora needs a place to recover from the blow she had received,_ Carth thought,_ and me carrying her around like a sack isn't going to help._ He began wonder around the area hoping to find, anything. Passing one building he noted a Twi'leck running into one of back alley doors. Carth quickly ran for the door, stopping the door with his foot he slipped into the building.

He was quickly spotted by several aliens and a human.

Carth watched as the few people who were out of their apartments scampered away, "No, wait please."

A human woman stopped and looked at Carth, "Your not with the Sith?"

"No, please, my companion needs somewhere to rest. Somewhere we can hide," Carth pleaded with her. She looked around and nodded for him to follow her.

She led him to the lift and opened the door, "The apartment I'm going to show you has been abandoned for last week or so. If you're lucky the occupants will have left some cloths and supplies behind, and if not, you're on your own." The woman poked her head out the doors as opened and then stepped out. She led Carth a short way around to a closed door. She kicked the door and it opened, "Stay here and don't leave unless you have to. Most people here hate the Sith and will be willing to help if they can. Good luck." With that final note she ran down the hall.

Carth quickly moved into the apartment. The walls were bare and the main room had a ruined couch and table. Carth walked over to the couch and gently laid Alora down. The stream of blood had started to dry on her face. He shook his head and began to explore the rest of the apartment. There were two bed rooms with two beds in each, the sheets were layered in grim and who knew what else but there weren't a lot of opinions. He stripped the beds and found the fresher (a.k.a bathroom). He washed the sheets as well as he could before laying them out to dry. Carth passed by the couch as a groan escaped Alora's throat. She twisted on the couch as if fighting some unseen force. Carth brushed her hair back from her face, "Don't worry. You're in good hands." Her body relaxed slightly and her breathe evened back out to a steady pace. He moved slowly away from her. He really didn't know anything about this woman. Sure he had read the report, several times in fact, but she wasn't a soldier. And there were holes, periods of time where no one knows where she was or what she was doing and that Sith seemed to have some interest in her. The two brief encounters they had had left him wondering how a woman like that could exist in this galaxy. She fought like an elite soldier, had the grace of a dancer, and the will to defy a dark Jedi. And what about the young man who escorted her? _Was the young soldier her lover?_ the thought poped into his head. The young man certainly thought highly of her and her abilities. He shook the thought away _it's none of my business_ and moved back into the bedroom. The closets were filling with old cloths that were left behind. There weren't a lot of choices; the only thing that fit was an orange colored ribbed jacket and a pair of black pants. He sighed and sat down on one of the beds. He thought of the Endar Spire and the men he had lost and all for what? It all seems so pointless and now he was stuck on a Sith infested world and the only person who could possible help him is out cold. It couldn't get much worse, he hoped. He moved back off the bed and looked in on Alora. Her eyes were open. "Alora?" Carth walked closer.

Her head turned toward him. "Beware…" Alora whispered, "they hunt us. They hunt her in the shadows of this world but will not see her." She tried to pull herself up, only to fall limply back down to the couch.

Carth jogged over to her side. He touched her forehead, she was hot with fever, "This isn't good." He picked her up and laid her on one of the beds. He quickly ran to get the sheets, they were still wet, but they would work. He wrapped her in the sheets. He couldn't afford this; Carth would have no one to turn to if she got any worse. That fact that she was awake for a short was good but the fact that she seemed delusional was not. So he would wait and see if she improved over the night. He watched her from hours until the sunlight was beginning to fill the room.

Her fever had only gotten worse and she was screaming her sleep. She needed medical help, but he couldn't just carry her around until he found a hospital. He would have to leave her here. Not the best option but those were in short supply, and she needed help now or she could die. He brushed her bangs back again, "I've never left anyone behind and I don't intend to start." He left Alora lying on the bed of the forsaken apartment. The building was alive with activity now, species of every kind were talking in the halls and children were running playfully. They each in turned, looked over at him curiously, and continued on with their lives. Carth went back down the lift into the main lobby. No one stood in the lobby save an old man with a broom, whom was mumbling to himself. "Sir," Carth approached the man.

The old man squinted, "You must be the man that the building has been all a buzz about. Welcome to Taris, offworlder. Don't worry; most of the people in this building are hiding from some trouble or another."

Carth cleared his throat, "I have a friend with me, and they're hurt, and have no idea where I can take them."

The man tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Zelka Forn is probably the best doctor in the Upper City and it won't cost you an arm or a leg."

"Upper city?" Carth repeated.

"Yeah, Taris is divided into three levels. The Upper City is where the rich humans live, the Lower City is for the aliens and criminals, and the Undercity is a horrible place where the worst of the worst go to live… and then die."

Carth noted this and pushed the conversation forward, "Where can I find Mr. Forn at?"

"He runs a small hospital not too far from here," the man pointed at the door, "go straight until you see a cantina, then turn to the left. Keep heading down that way until you get there. Be careful, the Sith have increased their numbers on the street since the battle over the sky last night. A couple of Republic escape pods landed all over the city. I feel sorry for any of them that get caught."

Carth thanked the man and headed out. It was staggering the number of soldiers that were patrolling the city. Carth kept his eyes to the ground as they passed by him. Taris itself was much like Coruscant with endless skyscrapers and people that always had somewhere to be. Carth walked until he finally found the cantina. He decided not to go in considering he had no money to speak of. He turned and followed the flow of the crowd. All humans, there was not a single alien among them. The apartment must be illegal as it was and that's why no one was going to say anything. Carth finally spotted a small doorway with a sign the read the office's of Zelka Forn. He made a bee line for the door and jumped inside.

A young man was stocking shelves in the corner as an African American man worked on a small child, "Now, you stay out of the kitchen for a week or two and you'll as good as new."

The small child giggled and Zelka moved to the parent, "That should work for about a day or so. Try to keep any of their sharps out of his reach."

"Zelka, I can't pay you this. I don't get paid until next week and."

He shook his head, "Don't worry. Pay when you can, I know money has been tight. Go home and get some rest."

Carth watched the woman pat the child as they left. Zelka noticed Carth standing at the door, "Good day sir. Are you in need of medical attention?"

Carth shook his head, "I don't, but a…friend of mine was hurt. I would bring them here, but I'm afraid to move her."

Zelka tapped his chin in thought, "I…suppose I could go to see your friend, but it would have to wait a few hours till I close down shop."

Carth nodded, "Thank you. Please, come to the cantina when you are ready and I will show you to her." Carth turned and left the small hospital. She has to last at least a few more hours Carth sighed. The cantina was dank and smelled like liquor. Carth found a table in the back in the corner and rubbed his temples. He ran thru the events since he was ordered to take the Jedi on board, the order and then the request for her to be brought on board. She came on board and the Jedi watched her from a distance. He had gone down to the training area to exercise for a while and she was there. The way she moved against her invisible opponents was like watching a waterfall, all the beauty and spender with the power behind it. There was a Jedi sitting in the corner watching her, and if a Jedi could betray emotion, with fear. There was also the report of a Jedi interrogating the soldiers involved in the fights with Alora. What was the Jedi's interest in this woman? Certainly her skills were worthy, but that didn't explain anything. Carth had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a woman making her way to the table.

"Hey there," she smiled at Carth, "Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, sorry," Carth motioned to the seat across from him.

"You don't look familiar to me. You must not be from here."

"No, I'm not," Carth bit his lip, "I'm just passing thru this system."

The woman laughed, "That's too bad because you'll be stuck here for a while." Carth meet her eyes, "And why is that?"

"The Sith have locked down the planet, and no one is leaving since their fleet is in orbit. I'm Sarna Galdak by the way."

"Carth, why did they issue a planetary lock down?"

She waved her arm around, "Unoffically, that stupid Republic ship that got blasted had some Jedi on board that Malak wants and she escaped onto the surface. I will tell you on thing, you don't keep the Dark Lord of the Sith waiting." Sarna took a swig of the drink she had in her hand.

"You're Sith?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm not in uniform. The cantina owner doesn't like it when we wear uniforms in. I'll leave now," Sarna sighed.

"No," Carth bit his tongue, "Neither of us is from here and it's nice to have some company."

Sarna smirked at Carth, "And what kind of company are you looking for?" Carth cleared his throat. She laughed, "Not that kind!" A small device beeped on her belt, "Damn, I have a shift to do, but if you're ever need some company, come and find me." Sarna disappeared and Carth hit himself in the head.

Carth wasn't sure how much time had past before he saw Zelka enter the cantina. He scrambled over to him, "This way." Carth led Zelka to the apartment and Zelka went to work. Alora had managed to get the sheets off in her sleep and was twisting freely in the bed.

Zelka immediately pushed Carth out of the room and began to examine her. About 30 minutes later the door up. He reported to Carth, "She doesn't appear to have suffered any brain trauma and you said she woke up once. She will make a full recovery in a day or so. Have her come in for a full evaluation when she finally wakes up. Oh, one more thing, are you Republic soldiers?"

Carth took a step back, "N…no. what would give you that idea?" Zelka glanced over to the corner and there was the uniform that Carth had had on, "Oh."

"You don't need to worry. I am no friend of the Sith myself. They stole some research from me that could have helped thousands, but now it's in their hands," he finished packing the rest of his tools. "If you need help, don't be afraid to ask me."

Carth slouched down, "Thank you, but you've already done enough by helping her."

Zelka shrugged, "The offer still stands, information, supplies, or a second place to hide. Enjoy your evening." With that he swiftly left the apartment leaving Carth alone with the strange women as she twisted in her sheets.


End file.
